Cat and the Hat
by xjneko
Summary: Plain and simple SuzaxLulu boyxboy no it is not pwp sorry there will be lemons though. A long story?...maby? depends where i wanna go, will it be continued? YES. Lulu with cat ears, isn't that original?    Suzaku the mad hatter?...oh my...*evil grin*
1. Chapter 1

**Cat & the Hat**

**Hey Xjneko here with a small rant! First post, if theres any problems plz let me know, I do love writting and reading so life is gooood, Just a heads up: flames feed my pet dragon Fudo^_^ **

**Warning: It tis yaoi meaning MXM, boyxboy, guy on guy you get my drift? so don't like, press that arrow a return to your happy innocent life before I fuck it up. Thank you and have a nice day.**

**or night...?**

_**I do not own code geass but i do love zuza/lulu ^_^ Anyways...On with the show!**_

As I was walking down one of the corridors large hallways one morning, I was assaulted by a wave of fresh cold air that was wafting in through one of the overly sized glass windows. The air was cold and bitter as it collided with my bare skin sending a light shiver though my body. It was freezing outside so I wondered what idiot left it open and would just leave it like that?' I walked over to the window my feet echoing against the walls as I traveled towards it. I grabbed the edge of the frame intending for it to go down with ease but alas it wouldn't budge.

"Shit…" I sighed as I still tried to make the thin glass move down, hoping gravity would be a friend and lend me a hand, but it paid me no mind. I gritted my teeth cursing the stupid thing and hoping no one would see my pathetic attempt at closing the stupid window. But just like gravity, fate just couldn't give me a break. That's when I heard an all too familiar voice speak up from a few feet behind me. I jumped a little, hoping he didn't see the small blush tinting my cheeks a faint pink. "Hey Lelouch, need some help?" Suzaku chuckled slightly under his breath as he waltzed over from where he was standing a small smile dancing slightly upon his lips.

"Uh, hey Suzaku." I smiled at him lightly "Oh...yeah, can you help me with this? The stupid piece of shit won't close!" My blush grew darker in both irritation and embarrassment as i turned back towards the window. Suzaku just nodded and stood behind me. His hands came up, one on each side of my head and grasped the white frame of the window. My heart started to thump against my chest a little bit harder. I could hear him breathing behind me, his hot breath lightly licking my skin when ever he breathed out. I could feel the heat slowly creeping up my face more and more. I wanted to touch him to much, I couldn't help but want him. He tried pushing the window frame down and it slightly budged, that's when I realized I should probably try to help in the annoying task. I gripped the window tighter and began to pull it down with him. It decided to drop the rest of the way making a loud noise echo in the silent hallway. It had finally closed, but Suzaku didn't move i could feel his chest slightly push up on my back, closing the small space between us his hands resting on the white window sill. I could feel the heat rise to my face as i finally spoke.

"Uh…Suzaku?" I questioned trying to keep my voice from giving anything away. "Yeah Lelouch?" he said, his mouth to close to my ear. "C-can y-you um….m-move your arm please?" I stuttered a bit cursing inwardly at my self as a shudder ran up my spine. "OH! Yeah sorry about that…" he lifted his arms off the window sill and withdrew a few steps back, I turned around and saw the slight blush that illuminated his tan skin. He put his hand behind his head to ruffle his hair nervously and looked down at the white tile floor. When he started to speak he mumbled a bit and when he got a grasp on what he was going to say, he then repeated it more clearly so I that could hear. "Lelouch, Milly wants us in the student council room...apparently she has something she wants to tell all of us." I could feel myself twitch at the mention of the student council but, I simply nodded and turned as i walked to the meeting room.

Suzaku wasn't far behind and in no time he caught up with me. I couldn't stop thinking about how close we had been. I could still feel the skin where his hot breath hit the back of my neck still tingling and I wanted more. I wanted him so bad but i still wasn't sure if he wanted me. To him we were just friends, right? I tried to clear my mind as much as I could before we got to the room. My heart was still beating so fast that I thought it would break from my chest at any minute. I could hear his foot steps lightly taping against the floor as he walked beside me. Finally after what had seemed like hours, we were walking into the student council room and no sooner did we walk through the door, Milly had greeted us with a big smile.

"Hey Lulu just in time!" She burst out with delight, I decided to skip formalities and get to the chase. "What are you up to this time Milly?" I threw her a sly grin knowing she was already planning something. "Well since you're all here I guess I can start then." She cleared her throat before moving on. "As you all know were due for another student council activity and I've already decided on what were doing. Shirley and I have taken the liberty of picking the roles you will all be playing and have gotten the costumes ready and in order, so all you guys need to do is try them on and practice your lines."

Everyone just stared and waited for her to say more but after a few more minutes of silence I finally decided to open my mouth and speak again.

"So what are we doing exactly?" The president looked like she was either about to start laughing or screaming for joy but neither came. She claimed her composure before continuing. "Were going to be doing a play of…Alice in Wonderland!" Everyone either cringed(lelouch) or started talking to one and another about their thoughts on the play.

"Ok everyone, Be quiet and listen up I'm going to tell you your parts now!" She projected her voice to get the student council to listen as she went through her list.

"First the main character Alice will be played by Shirley, Kallen you're the Red Queen, I will be the white queen, Suzaku you will be the Mad Hatter and Lulu…" she looked up to meet my eyes an evil glint residing there. "You're the Cheshire Cat!" and that's when my mind halted to a momentary stop. I didn't hear the rest of the list for the others roles all I could think was, '_I'm going to be a fucken cat...'_ I could feel slight heat from the embarrassment rise up my face and I quickly looked down at my feet as Suzaku started to look my way. A cat of all things she could have picked. I was a cat. I tried to turn and head for the door without anyone noticing. I was almost there when I felt two different hands grab my wrists and yank me back. I fell on my butt and made a surprised yelp as I felt the hard cold floor hit my bottom.

"Oh no your not leaving that easily, if we have to go through with this so do you." I heard Rivalz say as he held on tighter to my left wrist. Suzaku added in a "that's right" as they both pulled me towards the changing rooms dragging me across the floor like a rag doll as I tried to tug myself free from there grasp. I yanked my hands away from there hold as soon as we reached the changing room. I ran into one of the stalls that I usually used for changing my clothes and discovered a black and purple costume folded neatly on a chair. Just my luck.

I decided that there was no use fighting it and pulled the costume on barely paying attention to what I was wearing. After I was done donning the attire I decided to see what it looked like. I turned to the mirror and was immediately struck with horror. I was wearing black and purple striped tights, little black shorts, a long sleeved striped shirt, black gloves and black boots that only went up to my ankle, and to top it all off black ears and a striped tail(_oh yeah_ _did I also mention I was wearing a collar to boot?)_. The ears were clip-on and the tips were tinted neon purple. I didn't understand how I put any of it on without noticing. I sighed and hung my head down. I looked at the floor only to discover a note, I sighed again as I started to read it.

_**Dear Lulu**_

_**I hope you like your costume!**_

_**But after your done plz come see Shirley and me. We need to fix your hair too! The play may not be for a while but we want to make sure we do everything right so no skipping out or else!**_

_**P.S. we know you actually like the costume.**_

_**~Milly **_

I just stared at the letter contemplating the consequences that would fall upon me were I to skip there little beauty session. I decided I would not like to take anymore chances. I did not want to be dragged on my ass again.

"Hey lelouch are you done yet?" Suzaku's voice startled me, causing me to jump a bit. "u-uh yeah hold on a sec." I was about to take the cat ears off when a felt a hand grab my wrist and jerk me out of the dressing room. "Damnit Suzaku what the hell was that for!" I looked up at him only to see him blush a deep crimson. He wore a black tail coat and a weird purple and black striped tie, black pants and of course a top hat (black) with a purple ribbon tied around it.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know that well…u-um yeah." He tried to put his arm behind his head like he did before due to embarrassment and instead of ruffling his hair he knocked the hat right off his head and it hit Rivalz in the face as he exited his dressing room(bathroom). "You mean you didn't know how awkward my costume looked?" he reached down to retrieve the fallen accessory from the floor and placed it back upon his soft chocolate brown locks unaware of the boy behind him covering his left eye. I couldn't help but let a small laugh pass my lips "Uh yeah… i mean no! Its kind of cute actually…" This part he mumbled and his words made him sustain a blush as my face lit up like a roaring forest fire. "T-Thanks!" I blushed and turned away running towards the door to 'talk' to Milly about her note.

**I do plan to update! I'm not gonna leave you hanging! Comments make a sexy lulu and a very happy Suzaku! ^_^**

**Lelouch:...**

**Xjneko: You know you want it!**

**Lelouch:-glares-**

**Xjneko: I...have...THE POWER! -writes EVIL(yet yummy) THINGS!-**

**Lelouch:-twitch-...*gasp* -BLUUUSH- eeek!**

**Fudo:ROOOOOOAR!**


	2. Chapter 2

**HEY GUYS^_^ Me and Fudo are back and busy sry for the time it took to update but yeah kinda had my own little worries. Anyways as always flamers beware your in for a scare! no i don't own this quote nor characters nor AIWL for u damn disclamiers but hey i do own where this is going so if you like it feed back is yummy and it fills the soul with fluffy feelings thank you. Now...ON WITH THE SHOW!**

Chapter 2

After I had bolted from the embarrassing scene in the dressing rooms, with a scarlet blush illuminating my face I was praying to the gods to help turn my day around even just a smudge. But of course that 'it can't get any worse' statement I was about to let glide through my lips was shoved back down my throat when a shinny pair of handcuffs were placed so 'gently' upon my thin pale wrists. 'Milly' was the only name that happened to pass my thoughts as I looked down at the cold metal surrounding my wrists.

"Hey lulu, you get my note?" she asked as a demonic smile crept up into her features. It screamed evil.

"Uh…yeah..." I muttered as I looked from the cuffs back to her. She quickly took hold of the chain connecting the constricting metal restraints and started to pull me along as she led the way to a door on the far end of the room.

"It's good you didn't change back into your uniform, oh! Sorry…" she apologized when she made me bump into a table almost losing my balance. "Anyways…." She threw open the large wooden door we stopped in front of and pushed me through it. I stumbled again almost colliding with the pristine tile that covered the floor in the room, only to be caught by another person (hand cuffs don't really help with balance), who took the liberty of helping me to my feet. "Sorry lelouch…" Shirley stood there with an apologetic expression gracing her shy face. "Haha, eager aren't we?" Milly chimed in as she took my other arm and led me to a chair that sat right in front of a mirror, it was accompanied by bright lights decorating its sides.

"Jeez Milly!" I yelled out in an exasperated voice as I was pushed backwards into the chair and strapped in like some nut in a straight jacket. The handcuffs had been replaced with black straps that resided on both arms of the chair they were black with silver buckles. My wrists were starting to become red from me struggling against my tight binds. I decided to give up, seeing that this wouldn't help me escape and would just continue to irritate my wrists further. I decided to resort to words.

"My hair is FINE! I don't need you screwing with it!" My anger started to escalate and show through my voice, lashing out at her like a whip.

"Tsk tsk, Lulu darling can't you let us have fun with you once in awhile you sound like a girl for bananas sake?' she said this in a casual voice, I really question her sanity. I sighed and dropped my head in defeat. I heard her chuckle and then the sound of metal and plastic clanking together caught me off guard. I looked up only to discover her holding a small blue bowl with violet looking gunk in it, it made me cringe.

"M-Milly? Your not planning on dyeing **all** of my hair…are you?" I forced my self to remain clam while waiting for her to reply, she still had that same smirk plastered across her face.

"Silly Lulu I would _NEVER_ do that~ we're…just gonna add a little flare. Right Shirley?" Her eyes took on a cynical glint as she approached me with the bowl and a small black brush. All I could do was close my eyes and wait…

**~TIME SKIP~**

"There! Finally finished" Milly chirped out as she moved back to the small metal table on my right side. "Hey lelouch you can open your eyes now." I sighed and turned my head to look up at her. I opened my eyes slowly meeting her intense gaze. "Awww don't pout Lulu you look to adorable I don't think my heart can take it!" she put one hand up to her forehead as the other lightly placed its self where her heart should be. I questioned if she even had one…

After she straightened her self up she giggled.

"Now quit your pouting and look in the mirror." She took my chin in her hand and turned my gaze towards the brightly lit mirror. I took the time to process the image my eyes were receiving. Black cat ears nestled upon my soft raven colored hair, my black and purple striped shirt, violet eyes and now the freshly highlighted ends of my hair. She had left some of the locks of my hair plain but picked a select few to be painted a( dare I say) beautiful light purple. It complemented my eyes purrfectly and, as much as it kills me to say this…

"It looks…Good?" I said softly, a light blush tinting my pale skin a bright pink as I looked down. When nothing else was said I turned slowly towards Milly to see her face she looked down at me and smiled sweetly, this smile how ever turned into a mocking smirk that screamed 'I told you so.'

After my hands were finally released from there restricting binds, I slowly rubbed my wrist to get my blood circulation to continue running through my veins. Milly and Shirley started to converse on 'how adorable' and 'cute' they had made me look. I sweat dropped seeing that this only seemed to further irritate me.

Suddenly a big bang assaulted or ears. The door had been swung open by an overly excited Euphie.

"Lelouch!" she screamed as she raced into the room. I was barely able to stay up right as she slammed into me full force nearly knocking me off my feet onto the cold tile floor.

I let out a high pitched yelp that made those already in the room laugh as well as those just entering. "Euphie what are you doing here?" I questioned letting a puzzled look tug at my blank features.

"I heard about the play and I wanted to see everyone! It's been to long!" she whined as she clung to my arm. "I wanted to see Suzaku, you, and Nunnally." She looked up at me with innocent eyes. For an older sister she sure didn't act the part.

"Hey Euphie!" Suzaku walked into the room and I felt my heart skip a beat. "SUZAKU!" as soon as she laid her eyes on him she detached her self from my arm and jumped into his. "Haha, it's good to see you too!" he said as he wrapped his arms around her hugging her tightly. I cringed, he was my Suzaku, mine! Wait what was I thinking? He's not mine…he doesn't like me the same way I like him… right? He would have said something wouldn't he? I mean Suzaku is the type who would say what he's thinking out loud. That's what I like about him he's really open. Not like me… They look good together don't they? Euphie is sweet and kind and Suzaku is open and caring…she's better for him and he for her. I can't be selfish, he'll never be mine…

I… I need to get out of here I feel sick.

"Hey Lulu are you-" I bolted out the door before I could hear what Milly was about to say. I ran to the dressing room and grabbed my school uniform, I didn't even bother changing. I ran out the student council room and back to my dorm. The room was dark and quiet; my blinds were slightly shut causing only small specks of light to drift in through the small cracks. I went to the bathroom to change out of my costume and back into my school uniform. After I finished changing I laid on my bed staring at the ceiling I couldn't help but feel jealous, confused, and a little stupid. But I did realize one thing and that's how much I really like Suzaku, no that's not it…how much I love him….

**Me: i re wrote this to many times T.T im still not sure about it...**

**Lelouch: thats what you get -smirks-**

**Me: for what?**

**Lelouch: Being you...**

**Me: T.T...FUDO!**

**FUDO: RAWR! MASTER UNHAPPY MUST HELP! -grabs Suzaku throws at lulu-**

**Me: -Hugs Fudo- Thats what YOU get! Right Fudo?^_^**

**FUDO: RAWWWR -eats cookie-**


End file.
